I Have More Than a Baseball Bat
by Thingslikethisarewhyimsingle
Summary: Takes place after season 3b, and the X-men trilogy. And Stiles is Bobby. Scott follows Stiles to the school, but what happens when Scott no longer trusts Stiles because of his mutation.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sooooo...I wrote this thing at three in the morning, cuz it sounded like a good idea. I wrote the first 2 chapters, so i guess tell me if I should keep this going. I don't own these characters, as much as I wish that I did.**

"You can't just leave!" roared Scott as I toss some t-shirts into a black backpack.

"You don't understand, I have to go." I replied trying to keep my cool. "And why is this a problem now? I've gone every year… since I was like eight…" This conversation is taking way too long! Besides… if I'm going to get there in time, I have to leave now. So I just head down the stairs towards my jeep, and hope we can finish this conversation before I get there.

"You just can't!" Scott replied. "No one knows where you're going! Or when you're coming back! And when you do you're always bruised to hell!"

At that I stop in my tracks. I just can't do it anymore. I've done so well keeping this a secret. But I just can't! My heart's racing. My hands were itching for it. I reared back and the ice flew from my hands like electricity; straight for Scott, pinning him to the wall in a frozen sheet.

I could feel his racing heart through my ice. And it only got faster as I got closer. With every step I took, my body temperature plummeted, and my skin began to freeze.

"Let. Me. Go." I insisted. Tears welling up in my eyes and freezing to my cheeks like diamonds. I couldn't stand there anymore. I walked outside and hopped into my jeep before Scott could brake free.

I had been on the road for hours and I was still torn up about what had happened between Scott and I. But I was starting to cool down… or warm up…or whatever. But I was about an hour from the school. And I was glad to; my legs were all stoved up and aching for movement. So I decided to stick in my favorite Mayday Parade CD. If anyone could turn being a mutant into such good music they could!

I only got as far as "Sorry, Not Sorry" before I reached the front gates. "OH HOLLY JESUS! YES!" I yelled as I fell down on all fours exiting my jeep, "LAND!"

"Calm down!" echoed a familiar voice. "Ya might pull something!"

"Logan! Hey man! How's it been?" I stood up and dusted myself off and opened up for a bro hug, but Logan refused. "Dammit!" I cursed under my breathe even though I knew that he could hear me.

Then the happy (slightly annoyed) grimace that usually painted his face got a slap of worry as he pushed me to the side. "Did you hear that?" he asked staring towards the gates.

"No what are you talking abou…Oh. My. God." A green motorcycle. A green freaking Motorcyle!

"Who the hell are you!?" he yelled at Scott as he took off his helmet. He usually looks really confused but dear lord… "What are you doing here?!"

"Huh…?"

"I'm gunna ask one more time. What are you doing here?!"

"Huh…?"

"You know what? Just Come with me!" he grabbed Scott's arm and started to push him towards Professor Exavier's office.

"Oh my god..." I quickly reach into my back seat grab my backpack and start after hurrying after them.

Logan must have really been going because I couldn't catch up until they got there. "Professor! I can explain!" I huffed.

"I already know Stiles." He replied with a half smile painted across his face.

"Right...forgot..."

"Stiles," asked Scott, "What's going on?"

"Well Scott," said the professor. "There's a lot of things that you don't know." The sound if his name coming out of a strangers mouth must have hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah! And one of them is how you know my name!" He turns to me with that look that guys get when they're thinking 'BRO?! WHAT THAH HALE?!...Ha! Hale! I'm telling him that later!

"Well...uh..." I replied. "I'm uhm... A mutant...?" Finishing off with a shrug and that thing that makes your lips flap like a horse.

"What?" he asked looking at me waiting for a 'Jk bro! Jk!' But...nope! "You mean like those crazy guys in the news?!"

"Oh thanks Scott! For your beautifully crafted stereotype! That's like me saying 'WHAT?! YOURE A WEREWOLF?! LIKE THOSE DUDES FROM TWILIGHT?!"

"STILES! Way to keep a secret!" He replied.

"Oh come on Scott. It's not like he doesn't already know." I said gesturing towards the professor, who replied with a nod.

He turns back to the professor with a brand of confusion that you only see when grand parents try to use the internet.

But then, everything was still and by the look on the professor's face, they were speaking telepathically.  
They stood there starring at each-other for what seemed like 17,000 years (but in reality was probably only like 5 minutes, but what ever). Then Scott jumped back to life and stumbled a little like he'd been dropped back onto the planet.

I run over and put his arm around my shoulder and try to stand him up. But...he defiantly weighs more than I do... Especially when he's practically dead weight.

"Stiles," said the Professor, "take him to your room. As I recall you're lacking a room mate."

"Yes sir." I turned around and started to walk. But the ground slapped me across the face. "MMMMPF! MMMMPF!" Yep! He defiantly weighs more than I do!

"Here we go!" Logan said, lifting him off of me. YES! AIR! Thanks Logan! I may be an alpha mutant but... Scott's heavy... "Where are we headed?"

"My room."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ain't my characters yo!**

Ch.2

When Logan and I got to my room Scott was still out cold. So out of fear that he would wake up with his werewolfhood all hanging out; I locked the windows and put a layer of ice over them, and the same for the door.

So with both keys to our door filling my pocket I head down for dinner. My stomach has been screaming at me for HOURS!

I walked into the dinning hall and the tables were full of students. This. This is my home. I could be free here. I didn't have to hide in fear that I would let loose and be shot to death. I'm safe here.

"Hey Stiles!" I look around and see nobody that could have just said my name.

"Hey Stiles!" It's a girl's voice. But who's? I turn around and see Kitty's head poking through the wall. "What's up homie?!"

"Oh you know, the usual. Just looking at my girlfriend's head poking through the wall. You?"

"Just mentally comparing my boyfriend to a Disney princess. The usual."

"Elsa's a Queen!" I say trying to be as sassy as I can muster...but...no dice. " So," I ask "what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

"Chicken parm. You wanna go get some?" She paused for a second. "Wait," she shook her head, "why did I ask? Come on"

She stepped threw the wall and grabbed my hand. I grabbed my food and sat down with the usual group. Peter was already on his third helping (Hey! He's a big metal guy! He needs roughage). And Warren was only half way through his first.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I ask as I slide into the big Hogwarts style table.

"Nothing much." said Warren. He lifted up his glass bottle of coke, "Hey man, my cokes hot. Could you cool it down?"

"Yeah man!" I took the bottle from from him and gave a quick blow into the neck of the glass. "Here you go, a literally ice cold coke!"

I handed him the frosted bottle and he raised it in a mock cheers, "Clink!" At that I took the fist mouth full of my food.

"Mmmm!" Oh my god! Hashtag food-GASM! My dad tries to cook, but it just doesn't work.

The academy's food was always delicious. Unlike at Beacon Hills High, where cardboard with red paint on it equals pizza.

We finished our meal and headed up stairs to our rooms. I brought a plate of food for Scott, he was bound to wake up any time now.

My room was closest to the stairs so we hadn't split up yet. I went to unlock the door and CRASH! Scott bursts through, eyes flaming red. I tried to hit him with some ice, but he breaks through, making me drop his food. But Peter comes from behind, all metaled out and picks Scott up like a child and brings him back into the room. Scott struggles to loosen himself, but no dice.

He sets him back down on his bed and we all file into the door. We all sat down on my bed on the opposite side of the room facing Scott. All but Peter who stood next to us leaning on the wall. We sat there in awkward silence for awhile.

"Ok!" I said, while I give my hands one good clap. "Well...welcome to Charles Exavier's School for the Gifted!"

I waited a second and he didn't reply, so I just continue on talking. "This is my girlfriend Kitty, aka Shadowcat. She's an alpha" She raised her hand in a mock hello.

Still no rebuttal...so... "This is Warren, aka Angel. Beta." He nodded slightly. I point around Warren to Peter. "That's Peter, Colossus. Alpha"

He still said nothing. "And you've met me. Stiles...Iceman. Alpha"

At this he finally spoke up. "So what do you mean, 'aka'? I can't figure it out..."

Kitty stands up "Well... I'm Shadowcat," she said, "it would probably be better to show you." She walked towards the door, and went straight through. A few seconds went by, and she stuck her head back through. "Yeah?" She said.

She came the rest of the way back through. "I can also project someone's present mind back into their past body." She sat back down, and Warren stood up.

"I'm Angel because..." He pulls off his T-shirt and undoes the buckles on his back. "I have wings," he let them unfurl and stretched them out a little "God, that feels good! I haven't let them loose all day!",and sat back down without his shirt on to let them stretch a little more.

Now it's Peter's time to shine, or get awkward silence...which ever. He didn't even get up off the wall. "I'm Colossus. Because I'm big, and made of metal."

"And I'm basically Elsa, without the singing."

"Ok," said Scott, "I'm Sco..."

"No, no! I got this!" I said. "That's Scott McCall. He's a werewolf, an alpha. However as a mutant he's a probably a beta. He's dating a fox...literally. And ah... That seems to cover it." He looked at me and nodded.

"Ok cool!" said Kitty. "So...we showed you our mutations. Now you show us yours."

"No, no, no! I'm not a mutant!" He replied.

"Oh but you are." I said. "Maybe not from birth but, your genes have been mutated none the less. That's why the professor let you stay. So!" I clapped my hands and rubbed them together. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Fine." He said. Scott stood up and started to make that face that looks like he's trying to poop. He was fully shifted now and just standing there like the awkward teddy bear he is.

"Yeah," I said. "Super strength, super speed, heightened senses and accelerated healing come with that pretty face."

"Yeah." Said Warren. "Totally a beta." Both Kitty and Peter nodded not taking their eyes off of Scott. "But," he continued, "He COULD be X-Men materiel." Warren turned his head to look at me nodding and doing that thing where I rub my chin and play with my tongue inside my right cheek.

"Ok," said Scott. "What do you mean alphas and betas? And what are the X-Men?"

"Well," I said. "Just like packs have an order of superiority, so do mutants. As you know packs have one alpha, and he is the only one who can turn someone, and is the leader. Mutants are classified by their mutation, and it's ability to be used in combat. And the X-Men, of which the four of us are a part of, is basically the Varsity." I stopped for a minute.

I guess he shifted back while I was talking and I hadn't noticed. "Aaaaand..." I continued " the fist day of training for the year starts tomorrow... And I don't think that the professor would have a problem with you coming."

"Ok well," said Scott "the only thing I can think about right now is food."

"Dude! I brought you food! But you made me drop it when you went all ape shit on us!"

"Sorry..."


End file.
